Weather stations may be used to gather information regarding weather-related information at geographically dispersed locations, such that the weather information may be used for historical trend data, current weather reporting, and future weather prediction. Weather stations may include various sensors to gather weather-related information and report an abundance of weather attributes, such as temperature, humidity, barometric pressure, visibility, precipitation, wind speed, wind direction, etc. Weather stations traditionally have included stationary apparatus that included various types of specifically configured sensors to gather weather-related data. These traditional weather stations are conventionally located at airports, military bases, remote outposts, etc. However, mobile technology and the development of smaller, portable sensors capable of gathering weather-related data has resulted in many mobile devices, traditionally not used as weather stations, to function as weather stations. This enables crowd-sourcing of weather-related information. Control systems may request and/or receive weather information from a weather station at a known location for use in providing weather reports and weather forecasts.
One drawback of using location-based weather data from weather stations is that the weather data may only approximate the weather at a location in which a user is interested. Further, the ubiquity of weather stations may result in an abundance of weather-related information, much of which may not be material to the desired weather information.